I pick dare?
by 1DCatzncarrots
Summary: Cece Jones. A bubbly excitement. Pshh…. Yeah right. You haven't seen the best of me. Well…. ehh. When a group of teens play truth or dare while camping in the woods, will the truth be revealed, Or will a dare mess everything up? And I do mean everything. Deuce/Rocky, Gunther/Cece, and Tinka/Ty Dina/OC was rated humor/romance, Crime/Romance. CURRENTLY PAUSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1: My summer is broken

**I pick…. dare?**

**Summary:**

**Cece Jones. A bubbly excitement. Pshh…. Yeah right. You haven't seen the best of me. Well…. ehh. When a group of teens play truth or dare while camping in the woods, will the truth be revealed, Or will a dare mess everything up? And I do mean everything. Deuce/Rocky, Gunther/Cece, and Tinka/Ty. *This is not a sequel to prom it up, also this has Cat from Victorious in it from prom it up***

Chapter 1

My Summer is broken

Cece's POV

So… It was summertime, July 2012. Everything's perfect, wind blowing threw my hair, I, Cecelia Amanda Jones, smelling the sweet scent of lush strawberries falling threw the tree tops and squirrels munching on acorns, boy was everything the way it was supposed to be. I inhaled all of the amazing glory of the season. More shake it up time, more family time, and more Rocky BFF time. I was in the dog days, looking up upon the mountains. I suddenly see a brunette walking threw the door to the train station.

"Hey Cece!" I noticed she was holding a bag, striped blue and pink, with the title "Fondue Scents". I smiled, and ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Rocks! Whatcha have there?" I had hope in my eyes, thinking that the bag was for me.

"I got a gift for you! I knew you loved perfume, so I stopped by the mall to get you somethin'!" She pulled out a raspberry scented perfume.

I hugged her tightly once more, before grabbing the bag.

"I also need to tell you something."

I raised an eyebrow, hidden by my bangs.

"What do you want?"

"We're going camping alone. Well, if you consider being with Tinka, Gunther, Ty, Flynn, Deuce, Dina, Cat, your mom, my dad, my mom, alone."Well… this summer turned into a no good save your life season.

"Awww Rockster! Fine….. but we're making your mom drive."

"Fine…"

Rocky's POV

As Cece and Flynn entered the van, Gunther and Tinka followed in. I sat next to my Dad, and Cece's Mom sat in the back. Dina also sat next to Deuce. Cat, she sat in the trunk, Boy is she crazy. Ty sat with my mom. We were loaded and my mom started the car.

As always, Cece and Gunther were arguing about nonsense.

"Well, My bangs aren't as hideous as your CLOTHING!"

"Don't say that!" Tinka and Gunther both gasped in unison.

"You DEMONHOLD OF GOATBUTTS!" Cece's eyes clamped shut as she was thinking of her comeback.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Gunther and Cece turned and faced me.

"Fine…." They both used a small voice. They also blushed slightly. Sheesh…. this ride is going to be a long one.

Still R POV

We all unpacked and set our tents. I started a fire next to the logs, and also set up the grill. My mom and dad walked out of the van and discussed about who and who should share a tent. Again, Cece and Gunther were arguing. Our parents walked up to us and grabbed their megaphones.

"ATTENTION!" We all turned to face Cece's mom.

"WE HAVE PICKED YOUR TENT MATES!"

"DEUCE WITH DINA, TY WITH TINKA, CAT WITH ROCKY, AND CECE WITH GUNTHER."

"WHAT?" The two who were once arguing, yelled in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: If so, HELP ME!

**k so rule! 2 reviews per chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**If so, HELP ME.**

Cece's mom turned to her daughter and the foreign boy next to her. She sat down on the log she was just on.

"Look, Guys…. We picked out the teams by chemistry." Cecelia's, the red-head, eyes widened.

"WE DON'T HAVE CHEMISTRY." They said in unison. "I would never date that sparkly freak!"

"I would never date that overdressed maniac!" Georgia rolled her eyes, along with my mom and dad.

"You guys sure seem like a couple!" They, still, gasped simultaneously.

Cece's POV

I marched to my cabin, along with Gunther. We went on the opposite sides of the tent to change. I opened my suitcase to get my summerwear. I stripped off my clothes and entered my khaki shorts, striped shirt, and pink short sleeved cardigan. I slipped into my blue high tops, and curled my hair. I squirted the raspberry perfume Rocky gave me.I glanced to the other side, spying on the guy part of the hessenheffers.

"Hello there, handsome!" He clicked his tongue and walked outside the tent.

_He thinks he's handsome. Well, he is kinda cute, but WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!_

I slowly walked outside the tent. The cherry headed girl (Cat) walked into the forest. It was dinner, so Dina, Deuce, and the rest gathered to the logs. Rocky's dad was flipping the burgers on the grill. He took 2 burger buns at a time and slipped the meat inside, along with lettuce, tomatoes and onions inside. Rocky took out her salad and sprayed poppyseed ranch on the lettuce. Cat, apparently never came back. When dinner was ready, we all sat down and ate our meals peacefully, and no one basically talked to eachother.

Our parents get tired easily, so they went to sleep after the meal. We were left alone to play anything, I mean anything. We all sat down, spread out against the starry blanket.

Rocky was looking up into the stars, probably thinking of what to do. She raised one finger and traced the outline of the animal that was made up entirely out of stars.

"Oooh! I got it!"

Dina turned her head as Rocky sat there quietly….

"Well…. What is it?"

"Hmmm… Oh now I remember! _Seven minutes in heaven._"

"Rocky? Are you nuts?" I exclaimed.

"No, I'm coconuts…. Now, we all take a turn. Except me and Cat who mysteriously vanished."

"FINE. But whos going with who?"

"Hmm…. Deuce with Dina, Gunther with I dunno, Cece with I dunno, and Ty with Tinka."

"That leaves… Gunther with Cece."

"No way." Cece said.

"I am NOT kissing her."

"I'm NOT kissing him!"

"Too bad. Now Deuce and Dina go first."

"Fine…"

Rocky pushed the couple into the cabin.

-In the cabin-

"Well this is awkward. We get our first kiss like this?"

"Yep…"

"We don't have to do anything."

"Ohh yeah. Kay."

-Outside the cabin-

Deuce and Dina walked out, and I see nothing really happened.

"Ty and Tinka!"

"Uhh… Rocky?" "Yeah ty?"

"I don't wanna do this. I mean, I know her and I are a couple but-"

"TOO BAD!" Rocky pushed them both in.

-In the Cabin-

"Ty…."

"Yeah Tinka?"

"Should we?"

"Well…. Let's try…" Tinka made the first move, grabbing him by the collar and holding him up.

"Vhat did you just SAY?"

"Leets— Umm. Try." "Oh okay!"

-Outside the cabin-

"Seven Minutes UP!"

They proceeded to walk out of the cabin. Ty had pink lipstick smeared on his face. Tinka's lips were bare, and her beehive hair-do was messy.

We all turned to Gunther who was screaming. "TY! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DARLING SISTER! I WILL GET A THOUSAND GOATS TO RIP OFF YOUR HEAD WHILE I STAB YOU WITH A MILLION KNIVES!" He was running all over the place. Flynn was watching out the window and was laughing and pointing at Gunther.

Ty's eyes widened as he implanted a disgusted face. Tinka walked to Gunther and attempted to calm him down, which worked.

"Okay… Anyways….." Gunther was breathing heavily.

If so, help me! I think it's our turn…. Or is it? Our being Gunther an-

"Gunther and Cece's turn!" Gunther and I turned our heads to a smirking Rocky.

**A/N OKAY! It's kind of a cliffy xD But whatever! R/R! 3 Reviews next chapter!**

**Truth or dare is C4 So you hafta wait :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Out of rule

**Hi guys! So, I'm here with another chapter :3,P.S. T or D will be on Chap 5, so Please, Just be patient. My account got locked so that's why I didn't update... I would have updated faster if it had not. So Yeah! Enjoy! ~Peppy~**

Chapter 3 Out of rule

Cece's POV

I whipped my head around. We both looked at her with despised expressions as she was giggling. I facepalmed, looking at the ground.

"Do you think i'm going to do it?" I stinged.

"YES!" She grabbed both of our wrists, and gripped them tightly so even I couldn't get out. She propped the door open, threw us in, and slammed the door shut, only soundwaves coming out.

Gunther took a stool and sat down.

"We don't have to do this..."

From outside the cabin, we heard a holler.

"WHOOP! C'MON! DO IT! KISS KISS KISS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO!" We heard 5 hollers, actually. Flynn, Ty, Tinka, Deuce, and Rocky.

Wait... When did Flynn get in here? Ehh... who cares?

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO FORCE US, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET IN THE CABIN, AND LOOK US IN THE FACE AND SAY IT?"

"That would be out of rule..." Rocky yelled from the campfire.

"WHO CARES!"

"Should we?" Gunther turned to me and chuckled.

"If it's to make them shut up... Yeah." I swallowed my pride, or spit, and fluttered my eyes. I took a deep breath in, and I leaned in while he leaned in also. I shut my eyes as we were inches apart until-

"ARE YOU KISSING YET!" Deuce bellowed while the woods were silent, making his words echo.

"WE WERE UNTIL YOU STOPPED US!" I screeched at the cuban boy wearing the headphones. I heard a slap, and Tinka saying something.

"You idiot! You belong in America has nincompoops!"

I laughed...

Gunther and I leaned in once again, faces inches apart. Our lips were almost touching, about a centimeter apart! They touched, and it only lasted 5 seconds.

"TIME'S UP!" We walked out, and Tinka threw a glare at Deuce.

"You! See, they are not messed up because of you!" Tinka yelled at Deuce.

"Well, that doesn't hurt my feelings..." Deuce threw at her, making a sobby voice.

"It's okay Deuce... It's okay..." Rocky cooed, as she rubbed Deuce's back, as Dina was making a jealous face at Rocky, of course, Rocky didn't notice.

"Wait, Rocky, I feel something." I, Cece, said.

"Really?What is it?"

"I feel like you need a turn at this game." I laughed, evily switching eyes between Rocky and Deuce.

**A/N OH HOH HOH! Is dina going to be pissed? Are Gunther and Cece have chemistry? Is Deuce going to kiss Rocky, because of Cece and a silly little game! The end was a cliffhanger, I tried my best, so yup! 3 reviews per chapter! ILY, 143, GRR, RAWR, I rufff you, and I LOVE YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bear bangs

**Hola, soy Peppy! Translation: Hi! It's Peppy! Thanks for reviewing…. I guess you like the story…. Alright… I'm rushing, so forgive me! I have to go to church in 2 hours, and it takes me a tonna time to proofread and make the final draft… Don't have spelling and grammar check, that's why. BTW, This will be more of a dialogue chapter. I moved truth or dare again, sorry. Chapter 7, Consequences.. LOL Anyways! I like it like that, Hey windows down!(Hot chelle rae) Hint hint. ~Peppy~**

**Chapter 4**

**Bear Bangs**

Rocky's POV

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

"You really didn't get that?" Cece looked at me with confused eyes, squinting them.

"Nope, not at all." I told the red-headed chick.

"Deuce and Rocky. Seven minutes in heaven." answered the blonde foreign girl, looking at Rocky.

"Oh no no no." I said as Cece attempted to push me.

"Well hello? Will ANYONE help me?" Gunther obliged and pushed me along with Cece. After what seemed like forever, they got me into the cabin. Before I could get out, they locked the door as they got Deuce to get in. I was watching threw the star shaped hole, seeing what they did.

"I swear! I will slap you! DINA!"

"As much as I hate saying this, I'm sorry Deucey." "WHAT! NOOOO!" Deuce yelled at the top of his lungs, as he was plunged into the cabin.

I took my eyes off the star shaped hole as he was thrown across the plain. Gunther opened the door for Cece,Wow, What a gentleman (Sarcastic).

He screamed and landed on the floor. "Hi Deuce." I said, plainly with no desire or interest.

I stared at the ground. "Might as well try, they might force us as they did with Cece and Gunther." Deuce replied. "Fine, but don't get any ideas." I said, confidently.

I pulled him and kissed him instantly, his eyes went wide, and then closed when he got used to it. I felt the sparks build up inside me.. Before I had knew it, it was 7 minutes already.

"Times up!" I pulled away fast and scratched my forehead. Awkward.

We walked out of the cabin, not knowing how horrible we looked. Dina stared at me, clenching her teeth. My curly hair was now straight and frizzy, and my lip gloss wore off.

"I swear, If you touch my Deuce again, I will break your neck!" Dina threatened. "Well, it's late. I think we should go to sleep." Everyone agreed, as we walked toward our tents.

Gunther's POV

I can't believe i'm admitting this, but I like Cece. I have ever since 8th grade… I mean look at her. Her wavy red hair that flows the perfect way, the way she smiles, and how she crinkles her nose when something's wrong. But everytime I try to compliment her, It comes out wrong, and we always argue. "I love the way your bangs look when you nodd", then it comes out as "Your bangs look like they were chopped off by a bear!". Seriously.

I woke up, and stared at the clock. 8:23.

I shook Cece. "Hey Ginger, wake up!" What the heck? Again?

"Whattt!"

"It's morning, and it's time for breakfast." She yawned and got up. She walked to her small bathroom, as I walked to mine. We had fairly large tents, about 108 in width and length.

I went to my luggage and got out blue, denim jeans, a plaid long sleeved shirt, and tan and blue nikes. I combed my hair upwards.

I saw Cece walk out with a purple pair of shorts, gray sneakers, an off the shoulder shirt with Minnie mouse on it and her hair was up in a messy bun. She's so pretty.

I heard a loud noise. It sounded like… a spoon? "MORNING YOU MAGGOTS! JUST KIDDING, BUT SERIOUSLY, WAKE UP!" It was Cece's mom….

The scent of eggs, hamburgers, bacon, balony sandwiches, and hotdogs filled the air.

Everyone walked out of their tents, and inhaled the sweet scent.

We all sat down on any bench next to the table. I took a hotdog from the grill and patted it down on the bun. I took a giant bite out of the hotdog. I set it down, and got up from the table. I looked at Cece, who was stuffing her face in a hamburger. Her face was smeared with ketchup. I took a napkin and wiped her face… she blushed. "Thanks foreign sparkles…." "Your welcome bear bangs!" "HEY!" Here we go again…..

**A/N Mkay…. It's summer break! I finished my finals yesterday, so I should be able to update faster. 3 Reviews!**

**Okay….. So yep! Love you all! R/R! 143,Rawr,Grr,ILY,Iruffu, and I LOVE YOU**


	5. Chapter 5: Cheese Cheeks

**Awesomeness!Thank y'all for reviewing… Happy Peppy coming into view *Dances* DIRTY BIT! xD Okies So, the hint in the last chapter is in this one. BTW When it says walki— Cece is daydreaming... ~Peppy~**

**Chapter 5 : Cheese cheeks**

Cece's POV

I smiled at the grass as I was sitting next to Rocky. Dina came up with the idea to find a lake…. for something.

"Hey guys! I have an idea, let's find a lake! I have 7 swimming noodles!" Yeah… she said she was planning a game though!

We all nodded in agreement and we jumped up from our seats. Dina went inside her tent and looked for the swimming noodles. She came out with 7 varied colors.

Rocky got Red, I got orange, Tinka got yellow, Deuce got green, Gunther got blue, Ty got indigo, and Dina got purple. We started walking…walking….walki-…..

_Hey!_

_Oh..Hi blondie._

_Don't call me that._

_Anyways, Guess what I got? *He pulls out a kitten from behind his back*_

_Oh my god! I LOVE YOU! _

_Cece, that I always knew that._

_CECE! CECEE!_ _WAKE UP!_

_CECE!_

"Huh?" "You were daydreaming… By the way, we found a lake!" I stared at the blue watered landscape. As I was staring at it, I was thinking about that hallucination. What the heck? That was just… WRONG.. Like…ewwww wrong. Dina smiled at the water, and told us the rules.

"When I was a young girl, I used to love to play this game. So, we have to pick a partner we DON'T entirely know. For example: Cece and Rocky. BEEEP BEEEP, nope. OKAY. So, you have to use these straps that i'm holding in my hand, and you have to tie them around your arms. It's kinda like the 3 legged race. You jump in the water with your partner and you have to swim while holding your swimming noodles for safety. If your strap falls, you lose. We all also need to be as close as possible. You have to make it to the end of the lake. Oh, and did I mention you have to talk too? Yeah… You have to talk too."

We all stared at her with confused faces. "No best friends, 3 legged swim." "OHHH!" We all nodded slowly. Rocky picked Deuce, Ty picked Tinka, and I was stuck with Gunther. We all were wearing bathing suits, so it was no biggy since I didn't have to wet my clothing.

I held my swimming noodle as I wrapped the tie around our arms. "3….2…..1…. GO!" I jumped in the water and dragged Gunther along with me.

I swam as fast as I can, while Gunther swam faster. He's a fish. Rocky and Deuce were in the lead, but by a centimeter. I paced up our swimming, and we got to the end of the lake. I jumped up and fell back down on the edge "OOOF" as Gunther sat on the edge also, unstrapping us. "GUNTHER AND CECE WINS!" I spit out the water caught in my mouth. Ty and Tinka were last place, and they were laughing hysterically. "AND THEN, WE ALMOST FELL TO THE BOTTOM OF THE LAKE, HAHAHHAHAHA!" I looked at them, confused.

~Sh-Sh-Sh-Shake it up! Shake it up!~

We all went to the same table for lunch, and Rocky made some grilled cheese sandwiches. We all took them, and shoved them into our mouthes. "Hey, Cece! You look like a clown!" "You look like a donkey!" I laughed at the cheese on his cheeks. I took a napkin and wiped it off his face, like he did to mine. "Fhannk Fu!" He said, with his mouth full. He gulped it down… "Thank you!". I blushed... I think I was actually starting to LIKE him…. EWW! _It's not eww to you!_ _Yelled the second side of my brain, Shut the hell up!_

I mean he is charming, and he is funny. We don't argue that much anymore. Whatever.

"Hey! Let's go…. I'm getting bored…."

"Kay… What should we do next?"

"OOH! Remember that game we used to play, Cece? Monkey in the middle? I have a ball!" Rocky suggested.

"Sure… Why not?"

**A/N Next chapter is Childish Games… Okay! So, 3 Reviews! R/R! 143,GRR,RAWR,ILY,IRUFFU, and I LOVE YA**


	6. Chapter 6: You're NOT kidding!

**Hola Chicas and Chicos! Soy Peppy! Translation: Hi Cecies and Gunthermen! It's Peppy xD! Okay, So thanks for dha 3 reviews :3 Sorry I didn't update as fast as I could, I had to go to my Older sister's grad. She's going to college. Sowwww Jealous . Anyways, :3 Sorry 4 all these spoilers xD! Just enjoy D story! ~Peppy~**

**Chapter 6**

**You're NOT kidding?**

Rocky's POV

I marched into my tent and struggled to pull out my ball from my Coach Luggage bag. I kept grunting and pulling. I jumped up and down… It still wouldn't get out. I kicked the bag multiple times! "OWW," I heard some voice say. It was probably Cece who got her foot stuck in a tree trunk, which Gunther always put her in. But… It seemed from a close distance. I shook it off. I contuinued the tugging and gripping! It felt like someone was pulling the other side of the ball. My thought was correct. I pulled harder, and HENRY popped up!

"HENRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Making some joying and responsible decisions Flynn told me to make." He tilted his head and smiled, a grimm one at that. "Who in their right mind would allow you to let Flynn make the decision?"

"Flynn." 'Wow. Stupid question Rocky,' I thought looking at him.

"Flynn's in his mom's room. 2nd cabin to the last." I pointed toward Georgia's small log cabin and he ran towards it. I took the ball and set him out into the wild. Wouldn't want to be Flynn right now.

I threw the ball to Cece, who was talking to Tinka and not paying attention. It hit her head. "OWW! RUDE!" She turned around to face me. Gunther tried to force back a laugh, but failed, and as always Cece told him to shut his mouth up.

"Can we play now?" I asked politely.

"You're kidding, right?" Ty squinted his eyes, staring at me. "Why would I be kidding? HAHA." I answered sharply, and hit him on the shoulder as I snickered a laughing sound.

"You're NOT kidding?" "Do you want me to play slap-fight or Monkey in the middle?"

"ALL RIGHT LET'S START THAT GAME!" Ty answered,with fake enthusiasm. "NOT IT," We all yelled except for Deuce.

"SERIOUSLY! I wasn't ready!" Still childish as always, Deuce put on a pouty face, and stood in the middle. "Vhat is this Monkey vine swinging you say?" Tinka said with a sad emotion spreading upon her lips.

"It's where you throw this ball, and you don't let Deuce the monkey get it. If he does, then you become the monkey!"

Tinka gasped. "I have no right to become the monkey. If I do…. You do not know what I vill do." She made a disgusted glare at Deuce, as he was raising both of his arms up slowly and moving more towards the middle backing way, way WAY away from Tinka.

I threw the ball to Cece. Deuce started jumping up and down with craziness as he attempted to catch the ball. He withered with a mild stare at Cece. Cece smirked, and she threw the ball to Gunther. He aswell caught it, and threw it to Tinka. Well duh. Tinka caught it, and she threw it to Ty. Somehow, Deuce managed to grab the ball. "TY'S THE MONKEY!" I pointed at the man in grey slacks, green converse, and a camaflouge size 17 tee.

"Aww, darn!" He whined as he switched spots with Deuce. Deuce was nodding and smiling, standing next to Dina and I.

"Good job" I whispered to him, keeping my hand over my mouth, making sure no one saw. Cece, once again, got the first turn.

She looked at the red, floral printed pattern on the ball. Her head stood up, and harshly threw the ball at Deuce. He screamed. Cece, laughed. I threw a short glare worth a thousand knives at Cece. Ty tilted his head, wondering how he didn't catch that. Of course, Cece knew that I liked Deuce, so she more than likely did that on purpose, reminding him not to hurt me, etc. Well, almost everyone knew I liked him except Deuce and Dina.

He took the ball and threw it to Tinka, after that she threw it to me. Ty wasn't doing much, he was just staring at his nails. "WELL DO SOMETHING!" I blurted out, when it was meant to be saved in my throat.

"I can't do something. I'M TOO BUSY DOING NOTHING!" I shrugged, and threw it to Dina. She caught it, and she threw it to Deuce. He stupidly didn't catch it, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I mean, He was literally 7 inches away from her!

"Well,… I'm bored! Let's do something else!" I said, in a merry yelp.

"How about catch?" Deuce suggested, as we groaned.

_~Sh-Sh-sh-Shake it up!, Shake it up!~_

We sat where we sat last night, on the top of the starry bed sheet.

_Cece's POV_

I couldn't help but lay my nimble fingers overtop of Gunther's. His hands were rough, but I didn't care. What was this feeling? I don't really know! Someone NEEDS to help me!

He smirked, as he returned the favor, crossing his fingers with mine. I had butterflies in my stomach. Something didn't feel right. Still, What AM I feeling? I NEVER FELT THIS BEFORE, AM I DYING? _No, You're in- _ I interrupted my thought with a suggestion.

"Hmm…. How about a maze?" I suggested, as Rocky smiled. "Tomorrow, its dark out." "All right.."

"Truth or Dare?" Gunther also suggested as we all grinned, except for Rocky. Our heads turned almost all the way around to Rocky. Her dark, plain expression turned into an upbeat one, as she chirped.

"Alright, but don't get glass in my foot again!"

**A/N Okay! I was just making this up along the way, I forgot to make my plot! But yep! **Return to Top

**3 Reviews! Remember to R/R! 143,GRR,RAWR,ILY,IRUFFU, And I LOVE YA**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or dare it up!

**Hi guys! I'm super ultra sad. Kenton is only going to a recurring/guest character in season 3. He won't be a regular anymore. :(. My dreams are uncrushed, because Caroline Sunshine was a recurring character in season 1, and she was almost always was in the same episodes as basically, they should always be together, and kenton will always have a bunch episodes. AkA Gunther-Kenton Caroline-Tinka. But sadly, there's no certain way of doing these things without producers. Okay, no need to pour out my soul into author's note, let's get to the story :( Oh, Btw thanks for the reviews :D ~Peppy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up! If I did, I would have Gece already happen,Tynka happen, and Reuce happen. And make Kenton sign the freaking SIU contract as a main no matter what even becuz of his movie :O**

**Chapter 7**

**Truth or dare it up!**

**Cece's POV**

"Okay Cece, Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I told her confidently. It was my first time with picking truth… yeah… I'm that stubborn.

"_Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift of God, which is why we call it the present, yet no one knows what will happen every second of every present." _ I repeated the quote in my head, as I stared at Rocky, hoping for an indulgent question..

Then it hit me. Her question was a horrid one. "Cece, If you had to pick someone to comfort you other than me, who would it be? It has to be a guy." I tilted my head down and stared up at her. Deuce? No, that's pretty awkward. Ty? Nah, he's cute but he doesn't swing the way in helping, also he's not my style, hah. Gunther? Well.. I doubt he'd help me. He's sweet though. Sure he can be bluffing a lot, like the time I sneezed into my food and he said he'd taken a picture and would send it to the school news. He's helped me once, but that was only a mistake, or so he said. That was when a 13 year old girl dumped her orange juice on me, he did comfort me.

Without thinking, I quickly said it, or… mutter it.. "I_ pick gunther as the one to comfort me as a guy_." "What?"

I answered slowly. "I piiiiiiiiiiickkkkk Guuuuuuuunnnnthhhherrrr toooo cooommmforrtttt meeeee asssss aaaa GUYYYY!"

"HAH! I knew you would pick her, ahem, him." She pointed towards me with an I told ya so look. Gunther smiled at me, and I blushed. I turned away to the forest, so he couldn't see me. Was I falling for him? Do I need to go to the MENTAL hospital?

It was my turn to give my dare. "Rocky, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I knew she would've said that, no matter what. Her confidence plopped up the scale when she bungie-jumped off the cliff of a 500 millimeter mountain climber toy thingamajig.

"I dare…. You and Deuce to kiss for 7 minutes in front of DINA." She only pointed her eyes at me, and shook her head.

She sighed. "Fine." She gives up easily as always. Dina, she wasn't pleased.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL HER?" Dina threatened. "I SWEAR I HAVE A GOD-DAMN KNIFE!"

"Woah woah…. Calm down!" I told her, attempting to calm the fire breathing dragon.

Dina sat down, huffing OVER overload. She finally took a chill pill and stopped, relaxing with calming words coming out of the mouth of Tinka.

Deuce took Rocky's hand and led her to the front of the campfire. Rocky leaned in, and the two kissed. Dina's face was turning redder by the second.

Deuce's heart was beating fast, faster than ever. He grabbed her brown locks and slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"It's been 7 minutes…" I said calmly. They pulled apart.

"AUGH!" Dina stomped off. "DON'T EVEN _BOTHER _LOOKING FOR ME."

He frowned, and ran after her. His heart probably felt broken.

Rocky's heart sank."Gunther, Truth or dare?" Rocky asked, biting her lip to keep from quivering adjusting into tears.

"Dare."

"I dare you to have Cece sit in your lap and kiss you every 60 seconds." The foreign blonde gushed a bright red. "Alright, sounds fair." he told her, after what seemed like forever.

I walked awkwardly to Gunther's lap. I pecked him one time…. that's all. I mean, I might be getting TOO friendly with Gunther….. We used to HATE not fighting. I mean, now I'm kissing him, and I can handle fights?

That's. I couldn't take it.

"Rocky, I can't do this." I ran to the tent, hearing Gunther. "CECE! WAIT!"

Rocky just sat there, alone and waiting. She gave up and walked away. She just burst into tears. Just tears.

Ty and Tinka just stayed, having "Alone Time".

~Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up! Shake it up!~

He caught up to me. "What's wrong?"

"This. All of this. Look, Gunther, I like you. Like like. Everyone keeps making us do these things, when we aren't even _Official._" I tried to swallow my tears.

"Well…. I have a little something or a little secret, I've been keeping away for well…. A long time."

**A/N MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm soo evil. A little secret eh? Well, A CLIFFHANGER. And no, it isn't the secret from a chapter in Gunther's POV.**

**Power me 3 reviews and I will give you the answer! Remember to R/R.**

**Kissy kissy! 143,GRR,RAWR,ILY,IRUFFU, and YEE HAW! I LOVE YAW**


	8. Chapter 8: The Cherries

**a/n Hey guys! It's me! Ty for the 3 reviews! I was busy in Florida for 3 days so that's why I didn't update x.x Okay, so here you go! Btw, this has an evil twist. Read and see!**

**BTW, this chapter is where Cat has gone off to in the first and second chapter. I couldn't think of some stuff, so… You have been 's really dramatic and stuff.**

**Chapter 8**

**The Cherries**

_**Gunther's POV**_

Did I have to tell her about our family secret? That if you love someone other than a family member, you must marry them?

I gulped, and told the truth. "Cece, I love you, and if you love someone in my family, you… hafta marry them without any notice"

"What are you talking about?" She answered, in a concerned yet confused tone.

"Well, ever since my great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandpapi Gushleen became the first person in the old country to marry, we were all forced to marry our first love. The true one. For example, Danielle wanted me to change EVERYTHING about me, and that isn't really something pure."

"Well, I'd be happy to… in 3 years when i'm 18." She told me, her upbeat expression turning into a blank one as she said "18"

"Phew… I thought you wouldn't be okay with it." I said to her as her tears faded away.

"WHAT! 18!" She almost yelled, but half. "Yeah.. Pretty much."

"I'll worry about that when it comes then.."

She shrugged and wiped off her tears with my sleeve, since she was wearing a blue and white tank top. Cece crawled in her sleeping bag, and she went to sleep.

-_The Next Morn-_

The redhead poked me multiple times as I tried to get up. I laughed and jumped up from the floor. She was still lying down, looking tired. I plucked her up bridal style, as she struggled to get out.

"Aghh! Let me go! Ernghh." Her arms flinged up, and they were trying to lightly strangle me, yet she failed. I dragged her to her bathroom, and dropped her on the seat.

She sighed. "Finally…" I walked out and into my bathroom. I looked in my blue luggage bag. I stifled up a yellow polo, a *kinda* sequined pair of shorts, and a pair of jean textured sneakers that I wore on the 1rst day I entered Shake it up! with Tinka.

I walked out, streching my back since it felt like someone stabbed me there. Cece walked out, slowly strolling out of the tent. I smiled and chased her, making me run faster then I had on the track challenge we were forced to do for Shake it up! cares.

When we heard Ms. Jones doing her "pan" thing, we stopped. I was breathing heavily, hands on my knees, back bent down. "You're a fast runner," I told her, only making her blush.

"Well, i've been practicing," she told me, confidently.

I sat down on the bench, as the others came out exhausted.

"Woah… What happened to you?" I asked confused.

They didn't speak and crowded the table benches. They stuffed their faces into hotdogs.

I shrugged, taking a bite into my hotdog aswell. Ty, out of everyone, began to talk.

"Um… Guys? This doesn't have to be awkward." Tinka glared at him, Her blonde locks loosening up. "Listen BUDDY! I don't want to NAG, but i'm TIRED AND I NEED SOME SLEEP! GOT IT! AND PLUS, EVERYTHING CAN BE AWKWARD AT ANY FREAKING TIME YOU IDIOT!" She said, as her fists clenched.

"Calm down. Don't get your panties in a twist." Ty snapped, as she slowly turned back to her messy hotdog. Dina also agreed with Tinka.

"YEAH TY. NOT EVERYTHING CAN BE PICTURE PERFECT, SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR FACE?"

I guess everyone was in a mood. I chuckled in my head, and played around with my burger. I devoured it in 3 bites, since I was starving. "So, how about that maze?" Cece asked, smiling greatfully. She pulled out some cones from her back. Did she get all that while I was chasing her?

"Fine, BUT MAKE IT QUICK." Deuce yelled, as Tinka, Dina, and Cece looked at him, pissed off. "You DON'T scream at girls, caterpillar brows!" Cece said in a harsh emotion. God. The women are ALL in a mood. I guess they're mad at the guys for some reason. Just some reason. I haven't noticed this but, where's Rocky?

**Rocky's POV**

_What happened last night_

"_DEUCE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed into the distance. I pushed threw the nimble trees, making them bend down a little. I found Deuce, sitting next to Dina. I clung to a tree, gently spying on them._

"_I'm sorry.. I don't even like her." My heart managed to crack a little, and push down into my stomach. He didn't like me. I repeated that in my head._

"_It's okay Deucey. No one does. Except Cece." I breathed in and out. My lip quivered, trying to send out tears from my eyes. Blood shot out of my mouth, and I was wondering how that happened. Deuce stood up, as he probably heard the sound of throwing up, as Dina ran the upwards way. She stopped in her tracks, but I was ignorant to what happened and why she stood there. I was now huffing heavily. The blood had got out of me, and I checked my back for wounds. There was three._

_Blood poured more, and I hugged my stomach tightly._

"_Rocky! What's wrong?" Deuce asked, worried. "No-n-nothing." I told him, blood shooting out even more._

"_Dina?Diiiinnnnaaa?"Deuce said, as he turned to Dina, who was turned to a Cherry Red-head, looking alot like Cat. She had a gun up, laughing. I saw the bullets on the floor, covered in red liquid. "This is what you get from stealing Cece away from me." She shoved the gun into her pocket, and ran as far away as possible. Dina looked at me, running back to camp I assume trying to get help._

_No One's POV_

_-Meanwhile, at camp-_

_Dina ran into Ty and Tinka's tent, and pulled them out. "What's so important you had to pull us out?" Ty asked, looking at Dina._

"_Rocky got shot." Tinka's eyes widened, and pulled out a giant first aid kit and a death survival guide. She ran, asking Dina where Rocky was. Tinka yelled, "GO! GO! GO!"_

_-Back to forest~_

_Dina stood in front of Rocky, also pointing to the blood on the floor. Tinka felt if Rocky was breathing. She answered quickly as she was slowly dying. "SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"_

_Deuce, without hesitation, dropped to his knees, giving Rocky mouth to mouth. He shot warm breaths into Rocky, helping her wake up. We all saw a ginger, running towards us._

"_WHAT HAPPENED!" She screamed, looking at Rocky. Deuce was still giving her mouth to mouth. Tinka took her stethoscope and saw that she was breathing. "She's alive!" Tinka exclaimed, looking happy. _

_Dina spoke up. "Deuce, I think you should be with Rocky." She sighed, looking at him. "But, why?" Deuce asked, looking at her breathlessly. "Because… After this night, I believe you need to be with her." Deuce hugged her, and patted her back. "Thanks D." He told her. "Uhh, HELLO! Our best friend is dying here!" Cece told them, breaking their hug._

"_Cece, lift her up." Cece obliged, lifting her. Tinka patched her back and front, every one of them lifted her up, and went back to camp._

_They let her down when they got to her tent. "Someone needs to be with her. Who knows what Cat will do to her." Ty said, and saw Deuce raise his hand. He walked into the tent, and layed down. Dina slept with Ty and Tinka, and Cece was left to rest with Gunther._

_Rocky slowly opened her eyes, and blinked, she looked at Deuce, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, and went back to sleep._

_-Meanwhile, back at Gece Moments-_

_Cece looked at her watch, and slowly closed her eyes._

**A/N Twist huh? Wow.. Who knew Cat was that CRAZY! Review on who Deuce should be with, Dina or Rocky. Thanks, and 3 reviews! Sorry to leave you guys hanging, I was planning on making that longer, but I have to go to sleep. It's 2 in the morning O.O!**


	9. Chapter 9: Road Downhill

**A/N So, this is now a crime story huh? Yeah.. I felt like it needed more… pizazz. It was humor.. but now no. Kay, so another thing in this story I should mention… nah. That would be giving away the plot. I think this story is getting into the dramatic scenes :P. So yep! Review for the next chapter Puhleez. You guys picked Rocky, and so I'll use Rocky. Don't worry, for those Deucina fans out there, I'll add some of that too :D. Kay, so on with it!**

**Chapter 9**

**Road downhill**

Cece's POV

I stared at the beads on the bracelet Rocky gave me, you know, before the incident. Almost right before the incident. The first two beads were sparkly, colors pink and blue. Gunther and Tinka. The next was a charm, which looked like a shop. Deuce. The next was also a charm, it was the exact same shop but it had a bow on the sign of it. Dina. The bead after that looked more like a round, denim textured sphere, but it was smooth. Ty. The next was a fluffy tutu charm, and you could actually feel it's ruffles. Rocky, herself. The final one was a red sparkly high heel, which I knew was mine because I just ABSOLUTELY love shoes. On the back of each bead, there were letters which spelled out "Friends", which looked painted. I smiled at the creative bracelet, as someone snapped me out of my trance.

The giant hands covered my eyes, and heard a familiar voice come from behind me. "Geuss who?"

"Umm… A donkey wearing sneakers dancing to the Waltz?" I smiled and guessed sarcastically.

"No silly! It's Gunther." I giggled and hugged him. I knew we were acting all flirtatious and stuff, but that's how couples act, right?

Eh, I shrugged in my head. As we were acting all cuddlyish around eachother, we saw a car. It was…. A black and white car. It was… a police car!

I took Gunther's hand and pulled and tugged him all the way to the site. I asked them what was wrong..

"What's going on?" I asked the policeman in the dark blue suit. "We're here about the gunshot incident last night. If we're correct, we need to take Raquel Blue to the hospital, she's in a mental condition."

"Wh-w-what?" I stammered, as I look divergently at the tent Rocky was in. "We'll need you to lead us to Raquel. May you please do that?"

After what seemed like a life-time, I sighed and obliged. I first got my mother.

"Mom, Rocky got gun-shot yesterday, and we healed her. The police are here, and they want to take Rocky to the hospital."

My mom's mouth dropped and asked me an important question, in a calm, mannered voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was 3 am in the morning, do you think I would have woken you up? You're always cranky when you don't get your 8 hours."

"That is right… I'm a mad napper. I need to tell Mrs. Blue about the gun incident though." I allowed her to do so, and waited outside. I heard muffled screams from inside the cabin.

"MY BABY GIRL GOT SHOT? SHE NEEDS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! I WANT TO SEE HER!"

"WHAT! NOT NOW? I NEED TO!" Obviously, my mother isn't a good relaxer.

I lead the policemen to Rocky's cabin, and opened the door to she a tired, depressed tan girl. An ambulance arrived straight on task, and they let Rocky on the gurney.

Deuce waved Bye to his love, as everyone came out waving to her also. She blew a kiss to Deuce, and as well as she waved a small wave, and let her head down on the dark cylinder pillow.

Five other police cars drove in also, taking over the landscape. They put caution tape around the woods.

"Gunthy! I'm scared!" I teased holding Gunther hand tighter.

"Get a room!" Tinka laughed, looking at us. Gunther also chuckled, kissing my head.

"This is no time for PDA! MY ONE AND TRUE LOVE IS IN THE HOSPITAL!" Deuce whined, as he was pacing back and forth.

"Guys, we need to get back to Chicago. Cat is on the run… You know why." My mother stated, packing her bags.

"What? We didn't get to finish summer!" We all shrieked in unison, looking at the retired police officer.

**A/N Kay…. 3 reviews mah bunnies! I'm getting really tired writing now.. xD Okay so yep! R/R! One more poll..**

**Will Cat attack once more? But NOT to her former friends? Review Yes Or No. 143, GRR, RAWR, ILY, IRUFFU, and I LOVE YA!**


	10. Chapter 10: The dark secrets

**A/N Hey hey hey! I'm here with a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot! Anywho, I got some good ideas from peacesignlover99! You have to thank her. I was kind of getting depressed and thinking of deleting this story, but PSC99 (peacesignlover99) built me up with new ideas and inspiration :DD! Kay… So on with it!**

**Chapter 10**

**The dark secrets**

_Gunther's POV_

"I'm sorry, but the deed needs to be do—," Georgia was cut off by another former officer. "Do you know anything about the person who attempted the murder but failed?"

We all, in unison answered. "Yes, Her name is Cat. Apparently, she's lingering in the woods at this moment." I answered the last part, as everyone else told the name. "Nice to know," said the policeman as he scribbled down the answer in his notepad. He closed it and walked off. Georgia walked off to the policemen, who were holding a giant 24 Dunkin' Donuts box. She groped a chocolate sprinkled donut and shoved it down her mouth. Now I know where Cece gets her appetite.

A skinny woman in jeans and a black button-up shirt walked towards us.

"Hello. I'm an FBI agent." She flipped out her card, with the giant FBI stamp on the second flap. "The name's Scarlet. Scarlet Dory-ann." "Anywho, I've looked at the files, and apparently someone out of this group is working for Catelyn Valentine Rose that seems to be nicknamed Cat?Her group is called "The dark Secrets"."

My eyebrows squeezed together. "What do you mean? None of us would do that." She shrugged.

"Trust can be broken at anytime. Maybe one of your friends only used that trust to break it down. Just to use you." She walked away.

My eyes wandered upon my friends. Their eyes wandered as well, as if their eyes had brains inside the pupils.

_-Later that day-_

I stretched and woke up from my nap, stood up, and unwrinkled my yellow sparkly pajama shirt. I walked towards my small vanity that held my most darling items, such as my hairspray, my brush, my straighter, and my heat-protectant. I also had a small picture of Cece and I at the dance, where she dated me out of pity. I heard women yelling from outside the tent as I scrambled for decent clothing. I took out an extremely old be-twinkled shirt, engraving the letter G in sequins. I took out a pair of jeans, denim. I slipped into some red sneakers and tied the shoes in perfect ribbons. What can I say? My sparkles, betwinkles, and sequins toned down as the years passed by slowly.

I straightened my small mohawk.

_Shhck, Shhck._

I sprayed my Suave hairspray along my head. Slowly, but gradually, I created giant steps out the door.

"It's obvious! YOU'RE A DARK SECRET." Tinka pointed out to Cece.

"NUH UH! It's probably DINA! She obviously still has feelings for Deuce so she helped Cat shoot Rocky! YOU MIGHT ASWELL WRITE "Cat's BFF" on your FOREHEAD!" Cece pointed to Dina, who was in shock.

"More than likely NOT. I think it's Tinka! She always HATED Rocky!" She half-yelled in her deep New York accent.

"Ladies, Ladies, we all know it's not any of you." I attempted to calm them down. As they pushed my hand off their shoulders, I looked at the woods. There was a green eye poking out, staring at what I thought was Cece. I shook my head and blinked. It was gone.

I shrugged it off.

"Guys, we can stay. They're attempting to catch Cat. Meanwhile, we need to pause outdoor activities. The police men and FBI people will be staying out here investigating. Yeah, there will be some people out here, just incase Cat tries to attack. Right now she's willing to hurt anybody who comes into her way. You can visit each other in the tents and stuff. Mrs. Blue and I will be giving breakfast in bed."

"YAY!" We yelled, including Henry and Flynn. We crowded into one tent, which was Cece and I's. The parents went into their log cabin. Even Flynn and Henry joined our tent. We brought all our items, and zipped the tent up. We smiled deviously, as Flynn and Henry played with their ball.

"Scavenger hunt?" Tinka said, as we nodded. She took out all her random items and we had to close our eyes. She was going to be the watch guard, making sure no one cheats. She threw items everywhere, as she looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want to cheat, either. She also was fragile with easy breaking items.

She scribbled down each item on the list. Everyone tapped their foot, waiting.

"KAY! DONE!" She yelled, as she passed out the lists. _Gunther with Cece, Dina with Deuce, Henry with Flynn, and Tinka with Ty._

Cece looked at the list, she named each of them.

Scavenger Hunt

-Hairspray

-Vest

-Mayday Parade CD

-Sneakers *Various*

-Lip Balm

-A beanie

-A glass box

-Purple Kitten

-A book

-A special note

**A/N :P Not such a good chapter.. So yeah. 3 reviews! R&R! Constructive criticism is great! 143, GRR, RAWR, ILY, IRUFFU, and I LOVE YA! Any Ideas? I need inspiration :**


	11. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! I was thinking of starting a new story... I will be updating this one though, but you might also like Please remember me. Oh, and the scavenger hunt idea, I hadn't had an idea that humblyhappy used that first. I apoligize, and I will edit that out. I might be letting someone else contuinue it. Review it if you want! As I will be focused on PRM, I will put this story on Hiatus. You can also read I Hesseneffer you, it's a quite good story! Good-bye, my darlings!**


End file.
